<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bunking with the blakes by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826163">bunking with the blakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts'>shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bellamy Blake is a Tease, Bellamy is a history major working on his PhD, Find Out Next Time on Dragon Ball Z, Gen, I don't know anything about slowburn, Octavia and Lincoln run a gym, Octavia cannot cook like seriously, Raven is a Mechanic, anyway so, christmas shenanigans, how many chapters can I go without making this a smut fest?, omg they were housemates, they may as well have banged while she was a Christmas light burrito, will Bellamy ever acquire some chill?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happens after Octavia tells her hot older brother that he can move into the spare bedroom of the house she shares with her equally hot roommate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got reinspired because my dad is watching the 100 and I'm along for the ride. I didn't watch past 6x01 because reasons so there won't be too many new characters and the way the characters relate to each other may be different so don't judge. Also it's an au so that's a given. I'm feeling nostalgic and I've never published any of my Braven works before so there.</p><p>Update: it's been about two weeks and my stance kinda stays the same but wow I wish I'd watched in real time so I could celebrate the end with the rest of the fandom, but alas. I'm at 6x12 and it's so good I love everyone even the ones I should hate but it's braven so I'll sprinkle in my Shaw and Echo fixes because I love them but I miss my dead baes. Also Bellamy doesn't leave Octavia to die in the wilderness and give her only an awkward half hug- like no I need to write my Blake siblings fluff to cope.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven's impatience leads to her getting closer to Bellamy than she'd like on their first meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I trailed off in those notes. Awkward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven was tinkering with the Christmas lights, attempting to find the solitary bulb that was causing the problem when Octavia walked into the room yet again. Her brother was supposed to be coming in that day and as the date inched closer, Octavia began to pester her more. </p><p>"Octavia, for the fiftieth time, I'm fine that your brother is spending Christmas with us," Raven interrupted before her housemate could talk.</p><p>"Uhm well, his program lost his funding so he's thinking of finishing his thesis here where he can be closer to me and all and well uhm."</p><p>"Spit it out O."</p><p>"I may have told him it was cool that he stayed here- at least until he found somewhere of his own."</p><p>"Octavia," Raven whined.</p><p>"I know I should have asked but Raven he's my big brother," Octavia replied with a pout.</p><p>"Don't make that face you already know I'm going to say yes," Raven sighed. "We can get to work clearing the spare bedroom when he gets here."</p><p>"Yay! Thank you Rae," the blue eyed girl beamed, placing a chaste kiss on Raven's lips and throwing her arms around her neck.</p><p>"Yea okay princess I've got some work to do with these lights so we can show up those pricks across the street," Raven spoke referring to the elderly couple who lived in the house in front of them.</p><p>"I'm gonna pick Bell up from the airport I'll get us some more decorations."</p><p>"Stick to the Pinterest board I made."</p><p>"Got it. You continue working on those," Octavia replied looking at the large pile of lights in front of Raven.</p>
<hr/><p>Raven was attempting to hang the living room lights on her own because Octavia was taking too long to come back and patience was not one of her many virtues. This she knew was a bad idea because she had to put all of her weight on her good leg and tip given the height of the step ladder. It was admittedly easier to watch Octavia's giant of a boyfriend do the hanging but she just had to assume that she could do it too. The lights were extremely heavy and tangled to make matters worse. This had to be a circle of hell she thought, but she was never one to give up. She draped the light over the curtain rod and jumped to try and fix it.</p><p>"Shit!" She exclaimed grabbing the rod with her other hand as she heard the ladder clatter and no longer felt it beneath her feet.</p><p>So she was gonna die here she thought, she'd need to wait for Octavia to get back and God knows that's what got her into this mess to begin with. She couldn't die, she wasn't finished working on that motor Sinclair asked her to fix- he'd probably summon her back from the underworld to curse her out for slacking and making the dumb decision in the first place; then he'd make sure she finished.</p><p>After what felt like hours but was actually more like ten minutes, the front door opened and she heard Octavia's voice.</p><p>"Raven! We got Chinese come down here!"</p><p>"I'm in here!" Raven yelled back.</p><p>"Okay so come on ou- RAVEN WHAT THE HELL?!" Octavia exclaimed as she turned the corner and saw her roommate hanging.</p><p>"Oh uhm just hanging," she chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Hey is everything okay?" An unfamiliar voice aaked.</p><p>Raven tried cocking her head to see the source of the very deep voice but he was out of her line of sight.</p><p>"Get her down Bell!" Octavia commanded.</p><p>"I'm fine I just need you to hand me the ladder and I'll-"</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Raven felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her from the curtain rod. Bellamy set her down gently and when she turned around she nearly gasped at the sight before her. Long gone was the skinny guy from all of the photos Octavia had, this Bellamy had an impressive set of biceps, a beard and a very toned chest that she had the pleasure of feeling.</p><p>Suffice it to say, his years abroad had made him HOT and she just happened to meet him when she was covered in Christmas lights looking like a total dope.</p><p>"Uh thanks," she replied nervously.</p><p>"Raven what were you doing up there?" Octavia scolded.</p><p>"I got impatient," she shrugged.</p><p>"You could've gotten hurt!"</p><p>"I know," she sighed. "It was dumb, but hey now when the others come over we'll have a funny story about how Bellamy and I met."</p><p>"I don't find it funny at all," Octavia scoffed.</p><p>"I'm fine, see?"</p><p>"Okay yea you're fine, I got food from our Chinese place, Bell's never tried it so I figured I'd break him into it."</p><p>"Good idea," Raven chuckled. "We don't cook. I'll come in a sec I need to get these lights off of me."</p><p>"Here I'll give you a hand," Bellamy grinned.</p><p>"Thanks again, I'm Raven by the way."</p><p>"Yea I know, Bellamy."</p><p>"Yea, don't worry I'm like not always that clumsy or anything. Don't let the brace fool you," she chuckled.</p><p>"I'm sure you aren't, Octavia told me you're good with your hands."</p><p>A faint blush coated Raven's cheeks as the more intimate moments she shared with Octavia crossed her mind.</p><p>"Yea I'm a mechanic and you're a historian?"</p><p>"Of sorts."</p><p>"You definitely don't look like any of the history majors I've seen. And I just said that out loud," she chuckled.</p><p>"No it's cool, I get it. You don't look like any mechanics I know either."</p><p>"I guess cause I'm not all greasy and sweaty right now."</p><p>"That may help your case a little bit yea," he teased as he got the final knot loose.</p><p>"Well if you ever have something that needs fixing I'm your girl."</p><p>"Noted, and if you ever need help getting out of anything else I'm your guy."</p><p>"Noted," she smirked. "I'm gonna go wash my hands."</p><p>Now, she was generally bad at the whole flirting thing, she preferred a direct approach that way she never had to question whether or not you were being friendly or trying to smash. That being said, she was ninety percent sure that Bellamy was doing the latter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A naked run for water at 2 am turns into a sexually tense pizza party for 2 with a cameo from a drug dealer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unedited, kinda. It's a mess tbh. So am I but I try.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>It was two am and as usual, the need for water plagued Raven. Sighing, she threw the covers off and began her walk to the kitchen. She was drinking from her bottle and enjoying the cool air from the fridge on her bare chest when the lights were turned on. Fully expecting to see Octavia, she turned around and immediately started choking on the water. She'd completely forgotten Bellamy was spending the night on the couch and being the nice guy he was, he came over to help her out.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"You're not Octavia," she coughed.</p><p>"Yea no. You typically walk around in just panties?"</p><p>"Well it's night, this is what I sleep in I don't expect anyone else to be awake."</p><p>"Couldn't sleep, time zones," he answered.</p><p>"Okay cool," she replied crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>Bellamy chuckled at that. "Sorry wasn't expecting you to be naked. I actually thought you were Octavia too."</p><p>"Oh no, she's strict about her sleep schedule."</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>"Depends, why?"</p><p>"Well I was feeling a bit hungry and I ordered pizza since you guys use your fridge for decoration-"</p><p>"Rude."</p><p>"Anyway, I was gonna share. Wanna wait with me?"</p><p>"Uhm, sure."</p><p>"Here," Bellamy chuckled taking his shirt off and handing it to her.</p><p>She took it and turned her back to him while putting it on.</p><p>"Hmmm so you're good for helping me get things on too huh?"</p><p>"Getting on, getting off, I haven't had any complaints either way," he grinned.</p><p>Oh he was definitely flirting with her and he was definitely aware of what he was doing.</p><p>"So, thanks for agreeing to let me stay here," Bellamy spoke, breaking the silence between them when they sat on the couch.</p><p>"It wasn't a problem. We have a spare bedroom anyway, you living here will stop our embarrassing appearance on Hoarders."</p><p>"Delay it maybe."</p><p>"Enable it, I saw the samurai sword you gave Octavia."</p><p>"Actually, it's not a samurai sword. It's a Shamshir most likely Persian in origin, samurai were Japanese."</p><p>"Interesting," Raven replied with a smile. She heard that when flirting you need to let the guy talk about themselves so she prodded Bellamy to continue, despite not giving a damn about swords.</p><p>"Okay well while samurai did have curved swords like the Tachi this type of sword is a lot closer to the Chinese Piandao."</p><p>"Piandao like the guy from Avatar?" Wow REALLY smooth she thought after it left her lips. Let's bring up the cartoon zaddy from a kid's show when flirting with all hot guys right?</p><p>"Yea that was really clever word play," he chuckled. "But uhm I found the sword on a dig I think it may have been used during the Mongol invasion and well O loves her swords so."</p><p>"Must have been a bitch to get through TSA with that thing huh?"</p><p>"The ivory hilt didn't help either."</p><p>"So do you have a hard on for swords as well?"</p><p>"Not exactly," Bellamy replied and once again the awkward silence was back over them and it took everything in her to stop fixating on his bare chest or to climb over and kiss him. "Oh there's the pizza," he chuckled, hearing the doorbell.</p><p>"I'll get it, our friend Jasper picks up the late shifts there so he can move weed inconspicuously. If he sees you especially like that he'll get weird."</p><p>"What do you mean by like that?"</p><p>"Like we just had sex," she replied with a scoff.</p><p>Bellamy laughed at that, even his laugh was sexy.</p><p>"You wouldn't look anything like that if we had sex."</p><p>"I'll take your word for it," Raven blushed taking the cash from him and heading to the door.</p><p>"Got company now do you?" Jasper asked taking in Raven's appearance.</p><p>"Good morning to you too," she scoffed.</p><p>"For you I'm sure. This isn't your regular order and that's not one of Lincoln's t-shirts."</p><p>"Gee, are you drug dealer or a detective?" Raven scoffed bitterly. "O's brother moved in."</p><p>"And you're fucking?"</p><p>"No. No we're not, I borrowed his shirt."</p><p>"Ran out of clothes in your own house?" He asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"It is a long story. Now go before I narc on you," she scoffed handing him the money.</p><p>"This is a shitty tip," he replied looking down at the money.</p><p>"This is shitty service," Raven replied sliding a bill into the side of her panties.</p><p>"You wound me. Enjoy the rest of your night, fornicator."</p><p>"He thinks we're fornicating," Raven chuckled shutting the door behind her.</p><p>"Ah, well we aren't. Wait we aren't right?" Bellamy asked with a grin.</p><p>"We aren't," Raven clarified.</p><p>"Right can't have your boyfriend trying to fight me."</p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend," she replied with a shrug.</p><p>Well she had something with a cocky prick who used to be her TA but he was far from her boyfriend.</p><p>"Good, cause he'd lose."</p><p>"What are you gonna do? Throw an encyclopedia at him?" Raven asked grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.</p><p>"Laugh it up but encyclopedias are heavy."</p><p>"That the secret to those biceps?" Raven asked once again cursing herself, turning her attention to the pineapples on her pizza.</p><p>"Oh yea," Bellamy chuckled. "I just stack books in libraries all day."</p><p>"And the real answer?"</p><p>"I had a pretty strict work out schedule over there," he shrugged. "I haven't had junk food in years." He finished, taking up the pineapples Raven had picked off her pizza.</p><p>"Don't let us torpedo your progress."</p><p>"Nah I definitely plan to put in some work here." He replied, a devilish smirk hanging on his lips.</p><p>There he went again- flirting. Jeez what was she to do?</p><p>"Still doesn't explain how you'd kick my nonexistent boyfriend's ass." Raven scoffed, diverting the conversation from the sexual road it was going down before she ended up going down.</p><p>"Well my work out regime included a lot sparring. Mainly Krav Maga and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Echo always needed a partner and somehow that ended up being me."</p><p>"Who's Echo?"</p><p>"A friend," he shrugged. "She was assigned by the program to be like our tour guide. She's a total hard ass."</p><p>"Paid off in the end huh?"</p><p>"Yup, you haven't stopped staring." He pointed out, taking a bite of his pizza.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry I assumed when you literally stripped down for me it meant you wanted me to look."</p><p>"You were topless and I offered you my shirt, I was being a gentleman." Bellamy defended.</p><p>"Well I'm not a gentleman." Raven scoffed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another case of mistaken identity and impatience leads to everyone getting an eyeful of something they really want to see.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>A three bedroom house with only one bathroom was a horrible investment, Raven thought as she heard the shower running. She was running late thanks to her early morning pizza party with Bellamy and she knew Octavia as usual would take forever to get ready. Sighing she opened the door and began stripping down.</p>
<p>"I'm late for work so I'm coming in don't get any ideas," she scoffed peeling back the curtain and gasping loudly when she realised that it wasn't Octavia in the shower but her brother.</p>
<p>"You're a little late, I can already think of like five ideas," Bellamy chuckled, flashing his wet hair out of his face.</p>
<p>"I thought you were Octavia," she blushed, frozen in place.</p>
<p>"Guess that means we're even now," he teased. "You're welcome to share the shower since you're running late."</p>
<p>"I really shouldn't."</p>
<p>"Okay you're welcome to continue standing there staring and wasting time. I don't mind, way better than the view I had the past few years."</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Either way I'm not gonna try anything."</p>
<p>"I think I'm just gonna go," she replied gathering her clothes and backing out.</p>
<p>She threw a change of clothes into her pack and decided to head out. She'd take a shower at the shop.</p>
<p>"When did you shower? Didn't you get up late?" Octavia asked using the centre piece of the blender to stir the drink she was making.</p>
<p>"I didn't, Bellamy's in there so I'll shower at work."</p>
<p>"Weird flex but okay," Octavia chuckled. "I hope you don't feel like inconvenienced by this or anything."</p>
<p>"No I'm good," Raven smiled lightly. "I just woke up late that's all."</p>
<p>"Okay that's good to hear," Octavia replied pouring the green smoothie into Raven's to go cup.</p>
<p>"What's this creation?"</p>
<p>"Matcha, vanilla protein powder, spinach, avocado, oats- almond milk, berries and flax seed."</p>
<p>"That sounds appetizing," Bellamy spoke walking into the kitchen.</p>
<p>His hair was wet from his shower, he was missing the beard he sported yesterday and while he was fully clothed, all Raven could see was his naked body from earlier.</p>
<p>"It's actually really good, Lincoln made it at the gym yesterday and it was amazing. And it's got all the components of a balanced diet." Octavia beamed, clearly proud of the accomplishment.</p>
<p>"Down to the avocado huh?" Bellamy teased.</p>
<p>"Yup. Also you were in the shower for a while, didn't you have like timed showers while you were over there or something?"</p>
<p>"For the first few months yea because we had limited bathrooms and lots of us but we got around that by showering together. Saved water too," he grinned, looking at Raven.</p>
<p>"Yea well I like my privacy," Raven scoffed.</p>
<p>"Yea you say that like you aren't constantly joining me in my shower," Octavia replied rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>Raven could see Bellamy grinning out of the corner of her eye and she let out a scoff.</p>
<p>"Well I was late for work. Speaking of, Sinclair will have my head if I don't get to it right now."</p>
<p>"Ooh! You should take some of this for Sinclair too."</p>
<p>"O, he's not a protein shake guy. He already goes to the gym I won't let you and your boyfriend torture him any further."</p>
<p>"Lincoln says he hasn't been by in over a week."</p>
<p>"Big car show coming up, we got the contract to repair everything. It's fucking incredible, hectic to the point where I don't get hounded by Sinclair to go to physio and also to the point where he had to get Shaw to help with the extra work load."</p>
<p>"Wait Zeke's back in town?" Octavia asked with a teasing tone.</p>
<p>"He's actually got a few pieces for display, motorcycles. Sinclair thinks he's a fucking god sent."</p>
<p>Octavia chuckled, "listen up big brother, Raven hates her shine being stolen."</p>
<p>"Good thing I'm useless with mechanics huh," Bellamy replied from his spot by the coffee pot.</p>
<p>"Yea it's peachy," Raven scoffed.</p>
<p>"She and Zeke were in <em>loooove,"</em> Octavia sing songed.</p>
<p>"Love? No. Lust, MAYBE. Strong maybe too."</p>
<p>"You let him help you work. Sounds like love to me."</p>
<p>"Don't you have a Pilates class to teach in twenty minutes?"</p>
<p>"Oh shit you're right. I'll see you later big brother." She replied kissing Bellamy on the cheek and Raven on the lips before rushing out.</p>
<p>"So you and Octavia-"</p>
<p>"Are friends, just friends. Don't you kiss your friends?"</p>
<p>"Fair enough," Bellamy chuckled.</p>
<p>"Don't you need to go to work?"</p>
<p>"On the second thought I think I'll be a little late, let them miss me."</p>
<p>"Okay then in that case you can go shower and I'll work on breakfast... With the surplus of bird food and eggs you guys have here."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan," Raven grinned.</p>
<p>Raven cursed herself as she realised she was actually putting an effort into her appearance. For starters she was wearing her hair down with winged liner and a tight shirt, all so Octavia's brother who unfairly looked just as good without facial hair as he did with it- would think she looked hot.</p>
<p>"This is stupid," she sighed. "But oh well."</p>
<p>She walked back to the kitchen and saw Bellamy flipping an omelette.</p>
<p>"I found bacon. Well turkey bacon, and cheese," he commented.</p>
<p>"Ah Lincoln's secret stash," she sighed.</p>
<p>"Is that a thi-" Bellamy began but his words seemed lost when he met her eyes.</p>
<p>"Everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Yea you just definitely don't look anything like the mechanics I know."</p>
<p>"Oh I just felt like doing a little more today."</p>
<p>"Show your ex what he's missing?"</p>
<p>"It's not for Shaw."</p>
<p>"Oh, well good, I almost got a little jealous there."</p>
<p>"Oh really now?"</p>
<p>"I mean it's been a while since a pretty girl got even prettier for me."</p>
<p>"You should see how pretty I get for Octavia." Raven grinned, referring to the time Octavia dressed her up to go clubbing for her birthday.</p>
<p>"I have," Bellamy shrugged.</p>
<p>"Must've been pretty underwhelming to see me wrapped in Christmas lights huh?"</p>
<p>"The Christmas lights I liked, the clothes beneath them you could've done without."</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Octavia told me you were a total square yet you've know me a day and you're trying so hard to charm my pants off," Raven chuckled.</p>
<p>"Considering I've seen you naked I'd say we're past trying."</p>
<p>"I thought you were Octavia," she groaned.</p>
<p>"Yea, I believe you," he teased handing her a plate. "Speaking of we need to go shopping for stuff for Christmas dinner."</p>
<p>"Yea we're hosting this year so it can't be garbage," Raven replied taking a bite of the omelette. "Oh and you're cooking."</p>
<p>"Well obviously, I wouldn't let Octavia near food."</p>
<p>"She put Lincoln in the hospital during freshman year."</p>
<p>"I know she called me freaking out, my flatmates thought it was hilarious."</p>
<p>"We all had a good laugh about it but now she sticks to protein shakes."</p>
<p>"How about you?"</p>
<p>"I'm not bad but not as good as you," she moaned taking another bite.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you think so. And I'm curious about what else I can do to get you to make those sounds."</p>
<p>"Yea okay let's put it all on the table here, are you flirting with me for fun or do you actually want to fuck me?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"To the point, O said you were blunt. Okay, yea- I would like to engage in sexual activity with you. Truthfully I've thought you were hot for years but there's the issue of Octavia, and well me wanting to respect your boundaries. Doesn't help that you keep parading around naked."</p>
<p>"Not gonna stop being naked."</p>
<p>"I'll sleep blindfolded."</p>
<p>"Kinky. I'm not actually the hook up type."</p>
<p>"That's okay, I kinda figured. Neither am I."</p>
<p>"That being said I do think you're hot and I guess if I'm late tomorrow I'll share the shower."</p>
<p>"Great."</p>
<p>"I'm taking this to go, bye," Raven smiled taking the plate to her car.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>